A Hollow Heart
by Trevyler
Summary: Ulquiorra is puzzled. Why is he suddenly interested in the human girl? What has she done to him? He doesn't understand. Or does he. Mayeb his hollow heart isn't so hollow after all.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to an anime one-shot. This is also my first Bleach story as of when I'm starting it. It may be the second by the time this is released. If the title didn't give it away this is obviously about a hollow. Or more specifically and Arrancar. I warn you that characters will be OOC at times. Let's get started.**

* * *

Ulquiorra walked silently down the halls of the castle. He was on his way to see the prisoner. The human girl, one of Ichigo Kurosaki's allies, had come willingly yet the she acted as if she had no choice. It reinforced his opinion that humans were strange creatures. Despite the fact that he was once one himself, he though lowly of them.

Of course he hadn't been one for quite some time. That was a complete truth in itself.

He approached the room of the orange haired girl with a strange sense of anxiousness or longing.

 _'Strange'_ he thought to himself.

He had been unable to find a reason for these sensations. They'd just been there for some time. Especially after she'd stood up to him in defense of her companions.

She was beautiful by human standards and probably many others' standards as well, but that wasn't what interested him. He would never feel attracted to such a weak creature.

There was a part of his brain, a very small part at that, wanting to disagree with the statement.

The most intriguing thing about her...was that she intrigued him.

That fact shook him to the core and almost made him question himself.

He was an Arrancar and Espada! He should not be feeling things for a human! That is not his purpose. His purpose is to serve Lord Aizen. That is all.

Yet this woman was giving him the most ludicrous thoughts. Even betraying Lord Aizen for God's sake!

There has to be another explanation. She must have some ability she'd not telling them about. Some way to bewitch him. There's no way he could simply be interested in human. Especially one like her.

Yet here he was. He was growing closer and closer to her location with anticipation. Disgusting.

All the same the feeling felt...good. It baffled him. How could such emotions have a positive connotation?

Finally, he stood at the door. He might as well get this over with. He slid the door open.

Tension was thick in the air. She had her back to him. Still, he could tell she was aware of his presence.

He cleared his throat, "I've been made aware that you refuse to eat and that you insist that your friends are coming to save you." he said dryly.

She turned to him mixed emotions in her eyes, "I have faith in my friends. They'll come for me." she said as strongly as she could at the moment.

Ulquiorra stared blankly, "Why do you believe in them to such an extent? On what ground is your faith based? How do you expect them to overcome the odds stacked against them." he questioned.

Orihime's gaze hardened, "I've seen them do it before and they'll do it again. Ichigo is stronger when his friends believe in him. With him and everybody else together. There's nothing that'll stop them." she argued.

The Arrancar was unfazed, "You faith is admirable, but mistaken. You friends can't possibly expect to come here and make it out alive. Even Soul Reapers have their limit. This place shall teach you all a lesson that's needs taught." he replied.

The orange haired girl grabbed his arm as he turned to leave, "Why...why are you so cruel? You were human once. Don't you have a heart?" she cried, tears slowing dripping down her face.

Her tears and sad expression made him uncomfortable, "I am human no longer. I do have a heart...a hollow heart that may learn to beat again." he said looking at her intently.

He would deal with this if it became a problem, but for now there was no need to lie about it.

* * *

 **And finished! So this took awhile because I kept forgetting about it. It was a weird little idea I had that I liked, So if you don't know me I'm an IchiRuki fan. That being said while I don't ship Orihime with Ichigo, I ship her with a couple others. Uryuu and Ulquiorra mainly. So I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope it's the first of many. Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
